


Question（翻译）

by AMithen



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMithen/pseuds/AMithen
Summary: Jack和Gabe有很多战略计划要做。





	Question（翻译）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Question](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712103) by [W4nderingStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/W4nderingStar/pseuds/W4nderingStar). 
  * A translation of [Question](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712103) by [W4nderingStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/W4nderingStar/pseuds/W4nderingStar). 



 “你刚说什么？”Gabe边躲避机器人冲锋枪一连串的子弹边大声问道。

“你听见我说的！”Jack喊回去，步枪枪头插进另一个堡垒机器人的胸口，将它打烂。

那个智械向后倒去，Jack给它的脑袋补了一枪确保它不会再站起来。

“我只是想确认一下。”Gabe大叫，用他大得不像话的霰弹枪打爆了另一个智械，就像开罐头一样轻松。

Jack翻了个白眼，绕到Gabe身边，抓着他套头衫的后背将他扯近。“我说：你愿意和我结婚吗！”

“很好，这确实是我觉得我刚刚听到的。两点方向，哨兵进入。”

“收到。别动。”

Gabe像尊雕塑一般静立，Jack将沉重的脉冲步枪架在他的肩上，将输出强度调为狙击模式。他瞄准目标，瞬息之间就将其狙杀。

那个还在处理房内信息的堡垒机器人倒在地上，头部不见了。Jack抬起步枪，让Gabe能转身朝他们身后的智械开火。Jack一一瞄准，脉冲子弹将来势汹汹的智械先头部队全数击倒。

“所以是愿意还是不愿意？”

“我在想。”Gabe说，扔掉打空的枪然后掏出两把新的，“得考虑周全，还有其他人呢。”

Jack翻了个白眼，绕着Gabe打转以掩护他。“不要装得好像我不是唯一一个会傻到向你求婚的人。”

“嘿，我可是很抢手的！”Gabe举起了他的新枪，一边一个同时打爆了两个智械的头，“无论是谁和我结婚都是他的荣幸。”

“如果他们能受得了你的鼻鼾。”Jack说，将步枪调为螺旋飞弹模式，“不要忘了你睡觉还会流口水，选电视节目的品味奇差。九点方向，发射飞弹。”

Gabe避开Jack的射击路线。螺旋飞弹在他们的目标上炸开，蒸发了三个铁罐，弄残了两个。

“我不流口水！”Gabe驳斥道，转身让他们面对面。

“我的睡衣上还有你留下的痕迹。”

“手榴弹。”Gabe抓着Jack的后颈把他按倒在地，同时往回开火。

爆炸声和热量远没有Gabe按在他脊椎处的手肘那么讨人喜欢。Jack嘟囔一声，翻身跨坐在他的上司身上，他们的鼻子几乎要碰到一起。

“除非你想再多穿一件盔甲，不然半夜给我少吃一点零食。”

“一个每天都离不开蛋黄酱、玉米面包和油炸食品的人没资格讲这个。”

“你爱死了我的油炸奥利奥，不要想抵赖。”

Gabe霰弹枪口指着他的脸。Jack侧过头，启动耳机的降噪功能，及时挡住Gabe开枪的声音。

“我快饿死了，总得吃点东西。”他们上方的智械摔到地上，Gabe抱怨说。

“你爱死了。”Jack一个翻身从Gabe身上站起来，启动战术目镜。全息平视显示器在眼前出现，指出他们侧翼有更多的动静。“十一点方向，有条走廊。”

“看看你能不能跟上。”

Gabe开始全速跑去，Jack跟在他身后，他们之间只有半步的距离。他们迅速地跑过作为战场严重受损的城郊区。

“你还没回答我呢。”Jack大喊道。

“我的戒指呢？”Gabe喊回去。

“你说愿意前都别想拿到。”

“那戒指最好很好。”Gabe驳斥道，“有一颗很他妈大的钻石。”

“你觉得我能买得起钻石吗？就你给我的那一丁点工资？”

“写的支票又不是我，我只负责派。加农炮！”

Gabe连忙伸手拦住Jack，两个人一起急刹车。堡垒机器人从坦克变回侦查模式，枪口对准他们。Jack抓住Gabe的手腕向一旁冲去，两人一起从爆炸的房子的窗口跳出去。子弹紧咬着他们身后，石灰尘土全落在他们身上。

他们趴在地上，更多的冲锋枪开始扫射他俩头顶破碎的墙壁。

“戒指。”Gabe要求道，伸出手。

Jack从口袋里掏出一个小盒子，弹开盒盖交给Gabe。他的指挥官沉默了一会儿。他合上盒盖，放进了自己的口袋。

“Jack Morrison，我要杀了你。花了多少钱？”

“大概三个月工资。”

“ _Pinche estúpido!_ ”

“纯铂金。”Jack说，“因为你说金色太俗了， _mi luna_ 。”

Gabe抓住他的肩膀将他拉近，他狠狠地吻上Jack的唇。他们交换了一个绵长而又纯洁的吻。

“我喜欢某种特定的金色。”Gabe说，手指轻柔地抚过Jack的头发。

“那我能给我妈打电话报告好消息了吗？”

Gabe翻了翻他深色的双眼。“我当然愿意了你个傻子！”

“你能再说一次吗？只是想确认一下。”Jack调笑道。

Gabe掀起Jack蓝风衣的下摆盖到他头上。“动动你的肥屁股，任务还没结束。”

屋子的残骸里和外面都有成群结队的智械。Jack从门廊里狙杀了两个堡垒，它们甚至还没完成模式切换。Gabe站点，Jack尾随，他们背对彼此，在房子的走廊上前进。

“秋天。”在Gabe审视两间房子间的距离，掂量清楚并过去的时候，Jack说，“我想要不十月上旬，在爸妈收割今年的谷物之后。”

“如果我们要在十月搞，那就搞万圣节婚礼。”Gabe说。他们正在穿过那排房子。

“我们 _不_ 会搞万圣节婚礼的，Gabriel。”

“你一点情趣都没有。”

“那好，我同意。但你要穿白婚纱。”

Gabe吼了一声。“我他妈才不要在自己的婚礼上穿女装！”

“十一月离假期太近了。”

“那我们在该死的丰收前搞吧。五月。”

“那只剩下三个月了。”

“那下个五月。”

“我才不要一直等着和你结婚，今年就要搞。”

“那么急躁。你觉得结完婚我就会给你呆在家里做家务吗？”

他们跑到一个小公园，四周都有小山丘和树木作掩护。他们藏到一棵树后，Jack猛地把Gabe扯过来，献上一个渴求的吻，片刻之后才分开。

“不，我没那么想。我想成为你的丈夫。早总比晚好。”

Gabe将他拉进另一个吻里。Jack舔着Gabe的嘴唇，Gabe张嘴让他进去。

独属智械的金属敲击声越来越近，打断了他们。Gabe推开他。

“好吧。十月上旬。颜色必须 _是_ 黑色和金色。”

“我们是搞婚礼还是高中生舞会？”

Gabe得意地笑了。“如果你穿裙子你可以改颜色。”

一声枪响将他们藏身的这棵树从中撕裂，他们再次跑了起来。

“我不要穿裙子！”

“那就是黑色和金色了。”

Jack正要开口反驳，Gabe的肩膀就中了一弹。他顺着子弹的冲击转身，开火。Jack的心想被捏紧了，他知道这样的小伤不会对Gabe造成什么影响，但每一个伤口都会让他异常紧张。

“继续前进，这没什么！”Gabe大吼着，他的霰弹枪也是。

“快到了！”Jack说。他向身后伸手碰了碰Gabe的腰。

Gabe转过身，和Jack并肩跑去。他们一起跑到小山头上，藏在一栋混凝土建筑后面。Jack取出腰带上的生物力场，扔到地上。

小罐子打开，发出金色的光芒。Jack把Gabe拉入怀内亲吻。在生物力场的作用下，他们的瘀伤和擦伤都痊愈了。“不要被打中。”他嘟囔着，“我们还在制定战略计划。”

Gabe扔下打空的枪，双臂环着Jack，一只手插进他的头发里，另一只搭在他的腰窝上。Jack将手中的步枪放在脚边，侧过头。Gabe分开了两人的相贴的唇。

“只是擦伤， _cariño_ 。你不应该浪费生物力场的。”

“你 _不_ 能缺胳膊少腿或是多条伤疤来毁掉我们的结婚照。”

“你爱我的疤痕。”Gabe说，亲吻着他的脸颊，“小甜心（Sugarbutt）。”

Jack轻柔地抚过Gabe右脸颊上的两道旧疤痕。“伤疤在你身上确实好看，小糖罐（Buttercup）。”

Gabe靠得更近。Jack急切地让他们的嘴唇碰到一起，并张开嘴。Gabe的舌头滑了进去，舔过他的齿列。Jack合上双眼。

“Gabriel，Jack，你们俩到位了吗？”Ana在通讯器里问。

Jack吮吸着Gabe的嘴唇，无视了她的呼叫。

“Gabriel，Jack，你们收到了吗？”

Gabe移开唇。“我们收到了，Ana。已经到位。Reinhardt呢？Torbjörn呢？”

“已到位，准备就绪。”Reinhardt回复道。

“快下指令，不然我们赶不上晚餐前回去。我老婆还在等我。”

“炸掉它们。”Gabe对着通讯器说，“Jack，引爆器在哪？”

Jack狡黠地笑。“你猜。”

第一声爆炸让整个地面都在震动。

Gabe不耐烦地看了他一眼。“Jackie，现在不是玩的时候。”

“你可以试着找找。”Jack耸耸肩说，挺了挺胯，“反正在我身上。”

“你是个调皮的孩子。”Gabe低声说着，手沿着Jack的胸膛向下摸。

第二声爆炸让他们脚下的土壤跳起来。

“你爱死了我调皮的样子。”Jack调戏道。

Gabe摸到Jack的屁股，狠狠地捏了一把。Jack向后靠去。Gabe捏得更用力，Jack发出一声呻吟。

“引爆器。”

“你说我们第一支舞跳的是Can’t Help Falling in Love我就给你。”

第三声爆炸破空而来，Gabe亲了亲他。“我们第一支舞会跳The Way You Look Tonight。引爆器。”

Jack撅撅嘴。“求你了？

“你选舞曲我选蛋糕。”

“成交。在后袋。”

Gabe只将一只手移开了他的屁股。不要脸的混蛋。他解开后袋的扣子，取出引爆器并按下开关。

他们精心放置的炸药爆发一阵刺穿耳膜的响声，基地里的智械全被炸上了天。

“红丝绒蛋糕，”Gabe说，“加白糖霜，最上面放两只天鹅。”

“你不想在最上面放霰弹枪和步枪的弹壳吗？”

“天鹅。”Gabe坚持道。

“你喜欢就好。回集合点？”

“回集合点。”

他们离开藏身点，沿直线距离往回跑。在外面行动的智械全都在回头望向他们的基地，由于信号中断暂时失去了行动能力。

Gabe回头看。“向日葵！”

“装饰吗？”

“全都是。它们很符合我们选的颜色。”

“你要带花束吗？”

“不。让伴郎和伴娘拿着。”

噢。他没想到那个。“好主意，你想好要谁做伴郎了吗？”

“我的姐姐。你呢？”

“好吧，在任何其他场合下我都会选你。”

“你嘴真甜， _mi sol_ 。”

“没决定好是Ana还是Reinhardt。我想让Torbjörn主持。”

他们跳过一颗倒下的树。

“我们可以借他的孩子来当花童。”

Jack思索着。“还要加上Fareeha。”

“让她拿戒指，我们可以让她穿可爱的小西装［1］。”

“但她喜欢穿裙子。”

“她穿黑西装带金领带会很可爱的。”

“确实。”

一排堡垒机器人正朝他们前来，准备切断他们的退路。他们躲在一个遮蔽物后面，Jack检查步枪，弹药不多了。绕开这群家伙会浪费很多时间，他们必须突围。

Jack一只手搭在Gabe肩膀上。“你穿白西装会很好看。

“你真的很想要我穿白色，是不是？”

“只想要你。”

“如果我们俩都穿白的会不会太俗？”

Jack轻笑着。“跟我的肤色比吗？那会像是晒黑了的。”

Gabe转身再次亲吻他。“好吧。我穿白西装带黑领带，你可以穿黑色的带金色领带。但你的父亲会牵着 _你_ 走过来［2］。”

“爱你。”Jack亲吻他，“我只剩下几发螺旋飞弹了。”

“给我掩护火力，小糖梅（sugar plum）？”

“别那样叫我，我不喜欢。”

Gabe轻笑。“那我该叫你什么？”

“Mr.Morrison-Reyes怎样？”

“不行，Mr.Reyes-Morrison。”

“Morrison-Reyes。”

“Reyes-Morrison。”

“迟点再争这个。”

Gabe挑挑眉看他。“你真的想争？”

“留到度蜜月吧，Gabriel。”

“夏威夷。”

“那么滥俗？”

“夏威夷是个天堂。”

“那里有一百万人。”

“西班牙。”

Jack朝他的未婚夫微笑。“你只是想在我身边说一整天的西语而且无论我们去到哪我都要听你的。”

“ _Sí_ ,”Gabe说，“ _y disfrutarías cada minuto de ello_ _._ ”

Jack咬着下唇，在这美妙的音调下颤抖。“就是西班牙了。”

“很好。你想现在动手还是怎样？”

Jack先查看了外面那一打截断他们回程的堡垒机器人，而后转向Gabe。“除了你我不会更相信别人做这个。”

Gabe再次亲吻他。“好运。动手吧。”

他们一起冲出藏身点，直奔向智械军队。Jack关上了步枪的校准器，他和Gabe步幅一致，飞快地跑过。

智械朝他们开火，子弹铺天盖地地打在他们四周。他们动作一样，大步跳跃，落在了智械军团的中间，从中间斩断智械们的队伍。Gabe霰弹枪的响声宛如雷鸣，它们在快速地扫射下变得模糊，把撕裂那些铁皮罐像撕纸巾一样简单。Jack将步枪输出功率调至最大，二十多发弹药在瞬间撕碎它们的盔甲。

Jack向前跨步，Gabe跟在他后方，与他共同进退，守护着他的后背。Jack启动目镜，眼前便是实时平视显示器，标注出所有目标。目镜将数据传给Gabe耳边相应的不见，数据交换共享，他们便有了三百六十度无死角的全战场景象。

Gabe的霰弹枪出现在Jack的肩膀上，打爆了一个Jack正要射击的智械。

“它是我的！”

“只是想保护你，小蜜糖（honey bunny）。”

Jack的战术目镜上出现了智械形态切换的警告，他调整模式，转身——目镜锁定坦克模式的堡垒——射出最后一组螺旋飞弹。

“那个是我的！”

“只是想帮帮我的小帅哥（stud muffin）。”

蓝黑交错，剩余的智械逐一变成冒烟的废物。他们喘着粗气，停下动作，背靠彼此，枪管冒烟。Jack弹出打空的弹夹，换上了新的；Gabe把枪扔掉，转身将Jack拥入怀中。

“餐点是墨西哥米饭，菠萝鸡丁， _puerco pibil_ ［3］， _pan de elote_ ［4］还有足够多的 _sangria_ ［5］能让我们都喝个烂醉。”

Jack靠在Gabe胸前。“食物上我没有意见。”

“我还会为你专门准备几个 _churro_ ［6］。”

“我就知道我想和你结婚是有原因的。”

Gabe将埋在他胸前的脑袋扒出来，落下一吻。Jack伸手将Gabe的后脑勺往下按，加深这个吻。他们站在那儿，静静地享受着肾上腺素与对方带来的快感。

“男孩们，”Ana的声音从通讯器里传来，“我今晚还要和Fareeha吃晚餐，我不想失约。你们在哪？”

Jack放开Gabe，移开自己的唇。该死的工作。“回程途中。”

“如果让我发现你们在应该撤退的时候顾着卿卿我我，看我不让你们睡着飞回去。”

Gabe吻了吻Jack的脖子。“使命召唤。”

 

 

～

 

 

飞机已经发动，在地面上盘旋着。Gabe先一步跳上去，转身伸出手。Jack接过他的手，让他帮自己上飞机，并关上背后的舱门。Gabe用力拍了拍机舱，让飞行员起飞。

Ana看着他们，挑了挑眉，一副“对我的孩子很生气”的表情；Reinhardt躺在一旁，占了至少百分之八十的空间；Torbjörn在往平板上输入着什么。

“你们为什么耽搁了这么久？”Ana问。

Jack微笑，一把抓住Gabe的屁股让他的脸通红。但Gabe没有阻止他靠过来，也没阻止他吻住自己的丰满的嘴唇，一个完美绵长的——终于没被打断的——吻。

Reinhardt开玩笑地哼了一声。“在那里互摸？”

Gabe什么也没说，脱下手套，露出左手。

Reinhardt猛吸了一口气，手捂着大张的嘴。

Torbjörn跳了起来。“是我想的那个意思吗？”

Ana微笑。“是时候了。”

Jack笑着落入一个吻，他们的朋友同时开始说个不停，但他的眼睛和耳朵里都只有一个人。

Gabe的手绕到Jack的后背，把他按下来。对着自己让人无法移开视线的未婚夫，Jack明媚地笑了，双臂环在Gabe的脖子上。

“你真他妈是个蠢蛋，在情人节求婚。”Gabe说，靠过去，随着他们的朋友的欢呼声再次亲吻了他。

 

 

Note：

Pinche estúpido － 他妈的智障

mi luna － 我的月亮

cariño － 甜心

mi sun － 我的太阳

sí, y disfrutarías cada minuto de ello － 是的，而且你会爱上每一分钟的。

 

 

 

［1］Ring bearer：西式婚礼上负责拿戒指的孩子，一般是男孩。

［2］西式婚礼，新娘由父亲带进场，走到台前，交给新郎。

［3］puerco pibil：墨西哥菜，慢火烤猪肉。先将猪肉用很酸的柠檬汁腌制，再用胭脂树种子调味并让肉染上鲜艳的橙红色，后包裹在香蕉树叶里烤制而成。（来自维基百科）

［4］pan de elote：墨西哥的玉米面包。面粉很少，炼奶代替砂糖。

［5］sangria：来自西班牙的潘趣酒，主要以红酒为基酒，加入时令水果浸泡而成，还会加入其它调味酒。

［6］churro：西班牙的油炸圈，有点类似油条。


End file.
